creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
It Came from the Cornfields
The following events happened between the years 1986 and 1999, in the city of Loveland, Ohio. The only mention of these occurrences were in the newspaper known as ''Loveland Daily. ''Scraps of photos were released in several copies, but quickly discontinued in an attempt by the printing company, so we were unable to collect photos and sketches of the creature. The following segments are a collection of clippings from articles from the same newspaper. "Strange Creature Sighting at Symmes Park Lake?" ''August 12th, 1986 ''- "A strange creature was sighted at Symmes Park yesterday, by Henry Davis, son of Jeff and Mabel Davis. The strange creature was described as running on all fours, weight easily exceeding 200 pounds, with an amphibian-like appearance and rubbery skin. It was seen wading in the water, possibly catching its next meal. When Henry started to approach the creature, it waded out of the water and sprinted on two legs into the nearby Symmes Park Trail and Dog Run. Authorities believe that the story was either a lie, or a result of Henry's "overactive imagination"." "Frog sighted again under Loveland Bridge" ''September 4th, 1986 - ''"The supposed frog was sighted again at 10:04 PM last Thursday, this time by Randall Phillips, age 34. The "frogman" was sighted hopping over the barriers on the sides of the bridge, seen in the headlights of Randall's car. During our interview, he claimed that he almost hit the creature, and when he got out of his car for a better look, the frogman jumped over the barrier into the water below, creating a surprisingly big splash. We have yet to learn of more sightings of this creature, so be sure you regularly read to make sure you never miss another sighting. "Local Man attacked by Frogman Creature" ''June 17th, 1987 - ''"Randall Philips, who originally saw the frogman on Loveland Bridge, claimed he saw the creature once again, but it took a much darker turn this time, as he was brutally mauled by the creature, at a location that has not yet been disclosed to the public. Randall was rushed to the hospital, but unfortunately passed away two hours after relaying information to authorities. He claimed the frogman chased him down a forested road before pouncing on him, digging its sharp teeth into his neck, deeply biting him. The creature was then scared off by a passing pickup truck, whose driver contacted police. The police have released a sketch of this creature, and have issued a $3000 reward for any information leading to the capture of whatever man or animal is responsible for this murder. If you have any information, please call 511-213-3242. "Frogman Captured by Authorities after 11-Year Long Hunt" ''October 23rd, 1998 - ''We are more than happy to announce that we have gotten word that the Loveland Frogman has been taken into custody recently, after it attacked a police officer at 11:43 on Monday, leaping out of the cornfields that the policeman was patrolling around with his car, after a string of home burglaries were reported around the area. The policeman was able to knock the creature unconscious with a can of pepper spray and a taser, and called for backup before the creature regained consciousness and sprinted back into the cornfields. The officer chased after it in his squad car, following the frogman into a small pond next to an abandoned barn, hidden away miles into the cornfields. The frogman, which had apparently made its home in the pond, bit an officer's leg before being shot in the head by Officer Green, sinking down to the bottom of the lake, presumably dead. The "frogman" has been taken into police custody and will be DNA tested to determine its species. The Loveland Police Department has stated that this creature is supposedly responsible for over one hundred murders, including Randall Phillips, who was the first reported death caused by the monster. We will have the DNA results of the test as soon as possible, so we'll be sure to keep you updated. "The Unfortunate Results of the Frogman's DNA Test" ''January 19th, 1999 - ''Yesterday, the results of the "Loveland Frogman's" DNA test were finally revealed to the public, after a grueling two-month wait. The DNA test revealed that the frogman was just a Russian Caucasian mountain dog with mange. Since all these "sightings" took place at night, the police believe that the appearance of a hairless dog would look very similar to a "frog" in the darkness. Shortly after Mr. Phillip's death, his family did mention in an interview with the police that he suffered from schizophrenia and hallucinations, so his very vivid encounter may have been a result of his condition. However, this does not pose good news for the city of Loveland. Police also revealed that they had definitive evidence that this dog had not caused any of these attacks, apart from the police's leg injury and bite into Randall's neck (which, in turn, was not that deep, but the dog hit an artery, which quickly killed him). Near one of the female victim's bodies, who at this moment has not been identified and had been given the nickname "Missy" due to her being found near the riverbed, a human footprint was found, along with a backpack containing a container of human hair, all from different people, a set of plastic bags, and a VHS tape. This means that while the dog was responsible for Randall's death, there is most definitely a human being responsible for the deaths of over one hundred people. Loveland, while graced by the presence of a "killer frog" for a long time, has a bigger problem on its hands, as a death is reported in the county almost every month. Category:Monsters Category:Animals